


Sultry

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Hotel Sex, PWP, Visionshipping, ice kink, novelty vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Isis brings Mai a bucket of ice when the hotel air conditioner breaks.





	Sultry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, but just got around to looking over it. In my head this fic belongs to the "Mere Force Is Feebleness" verse (decades before the fic).  
> I'm going to try to write a Euro one as well. Mere Force is technically a thief fic, but I love all the side ships in it too much lol

Mai lay spread eagle on the sheets, fanning herself with the tournament rule book. She had no intention of reading it, so at least she was getting some use out of it as a cooling device. The grand resort which prided itself on its ultimate service _should have_ serviced their damn air conditioning units before they failed during the middle of a heatwave. Twelve stories below, all the other duelists splashed in the pool. Leave it to Yugi Mutou to gather everyone and turn a disaster into a party, but Mai didn’t have the patience for their enthusiasm when she was broiling in her own skin. 

A gentle rap echoed from her door and Mai groaned as she pushed herself to her feet. She wore black, boy-cut briefs and a peony pink cami stretched over her braless tits like a second skin, but it was too damn hot to slip into a robe. She didn’t much care anyway, let the maid get an eyeful, maybe she’d get an extra mint on her pillow the next day. However, Mai gasped when she opened the door and instead of seeing a maid, saw Isis Ishtar. 

“Um,” Mai stuttered, caught off guard by the calm blue gaze staring at her. 

All the flirtatious game and poise Mai had around men flushed right down the toilet the moment an attractive female was alone within a three-meter radius of her. Men were easy, often too easy, but someone like Isis…

“I noticed you weren't at the pool.” She smiled, displaying a bucket in both hands. “So I thought you might like some ice?” 

“Thanks.” Mai stepped aside to let Isis into her room. 

She didn’t know what she’d do with a bucket of ice, perhaps dump it over her head. The hotel offered free drinks to everyone until the air was fixed, but it was a little early in the afternoon to start sucking down mojitos. 

Isis marched to the bed as if she had a great purpose for being there. She wore a robe which flowed to her knees and hugged the outline of her hips. Mai appreciated the shape of her for a second and then set the lovely image aside so she could pay attention to what Isis was saying. 

“Are you eager to start the tournament tomorrow?” 

“I guess.” Mai shrugged. “I’ll be a little more excited once my room doesn’t feel like an oven anymore.” 

“I understand entirely. Even growing up in the tombs without modern comforts, it was never this hot in our chambers because we were underground.” Isis tugged at her robe, fanning her chest by moving the fabric back and forth. She slipped the corner partially down her shoulder, glancing at Mai. “Would it bother you if I removed this? It’s stifling.” 

“I didn’t even put mine on.” Mai laughed. “It’s too hot to be decent.” 

“Perhaps so.” With a coy smiled, Isis pulled the knot of her belt and allowed the cotton robe to slide down her back. 

Mai swallowed a gasp. Isis wore thin, _thin_ , white linen wrapped around her breasts and a matching shenti. Isis’s dark areolas were easy to see below the damn near see-through fabric. 

“Traditionally, nudity was not seen as a taboo by Egyptians, unlike here in Japan,” Isis spoke in the same way she might at a museum while describing a shard of pottery—calm and informative. She leaned back, propping herself up by planting her hands on top of the mattress. 

“Well, you know how I dress.” Mai decided to sit on the edge of the bed as well. 

The ice bucket sat between them. Isis leaned over, plucking a single square from the pail with the same grace and flare Kaiba used for cards. She displayed the glistening cube for Mai to see. A drop of water curled down her long pointer finger. 

“I’ve always found ice… fascinating. I didn’t know it existed as a child. I could never have imagined snow. My restriction to the surface world wasn’t nearly as strict as Malik’s; however, I was limited to the closest villages, so all I ever saw was desert. To think people could make frozen water in a box to keep their drinks cold…”

Her smile became sincere. She switched the ice to her other hand, holding it with her thumb and forefinger. She sucked the first two fingers to thaw them, rosy from holding the ice.

“So you brought me some. That’s… sweet.” Mai crossed her legs and leaned her weight on her right hand as she watched Isis. 

“Yes. I thought we could enjoy it… together.” 

So casually that Mai didn’t see it coming, Isis reached over and pressed the ice cube against Mai’s collarbone. Mai squealed as the shock of the ice sent tendrils of electricity straight to Mai’s nipples. 

“I’m sorry. Was that too cold?” Isis straightened, pulling the ice cube away. 

“It’s fine.” Mai rubbed the little blushing mark on her pale skin where the ice cube touched. 

“I thought you would enjoy it since it’s so hot in here.” 

Mai studied Isis. Mai’s hair was in a lazy knot behind her head, but Isis’s hair twisted in elaborate braids and swirls, accentuating how long and beautiful it was. Nevertheless, sweat caused wisps to cling to her temples and neck. Her face was bright with heat and a single drop trickled down Isis’s neck. Perhaps she really was trying to cool off with the ice, but the act had seem a little… opportunistic. Mai hesitated, in any other circumstance she would accept the seduction for what it was, but this was _Isis Ishtar._ Surely she wasn’t the type? Mai couldn’t imagine the elegant and demure matriarch of the Ishtar clan sneaking into another woman’s hotel room in the middle of the day in order to get laid. Daydream about it, perhaps, but not actually assume.... 

Isis’s expression sank into a frown. She fidgeted with the melting ice in her hands. With a heavy sigh, she dropped the cube into an empty ash trash and flipped the robe back onto her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. Perhaps I should go and prepare for the tournament tomorr-oh—”

Not wanting her to go, Mai swung her leg across Isis’s lap. Isis blinked and looked at Mai. Mai flashed her a grin. 

“No big deal. You just caught me off guard.” She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “You really should keep that robe off. It’s so hot in here. I wouldn’t want you to get heat exhaustion for the sake of modesty.”

“Of course not.” Isis removed the robe once again. She glanced at Mai’s leg. 

“Like my pedi?” Mai wiggled her toes, showing off the black polish adorned with painted plum blossoms. 

“Very beautiful.” Isis brushed her thumb against the flowers. 

While Isis was distracted, Mai snuck into the ice bucket and pulled out her own ice cube. She traced the curve of Isis’s shoulder. Isis’s eyes fluttered shut. Her lips parted and she gasped. 

“Too cold?” Mai asked. 

“No,” Isis whispered. 

“Oh good.” Mai ran the ice down the length of Isis’s arm. 

Mai’s heart leapt into her throat. Was this happening? _Was this happening_? Mai wanted to scream with excitement and anxiety. With her free hand, Isis took a fresh chunk of ice and glided it along Mai’s shin. Mai shivered with the chill, but she expected the cold this time and managed to keep from yelping. Mai scooted closer, having to bend her knee. A few drops of run-off slid down her thigh, and Mai held her breath to prevent herself from moaning. Noticing the subtle hitch of Mai’s breath, Isis zipped her piece of ice up to Mai’s leg and then down toward the black cotton hem of her briefs. 

Boldened by Isis’s movements, Mai slid her own icecube to Isis’s shoulder. She meandered the ice across Isis’s chest and “dropped” it in the clef of her breasts. 

“ _Ahh!_ ” Isis gasped, tossing back her head and puffing out her chest as the ice slipped between her breasts. “Mai! That’s rude.” 

“I-I’m sorry. I thought—”

“Fetch it,” Isis ordered. 

_Oh god yes, this was happening. Yes. Yes. Yes._

Mai hadn’t misinterpreted Isis’s intentions. Mai dipped her fingers between Isis’s breasts, taking ample time to fish out the ice melting through the thin linen and rendering it transparent in the center. At the same time, Isis slipped her remaining sliver of ice beneath the cotton of Mai’s briefs, abandoning it to melt against Mai’s warm thigh. Somehow, Mai managed to capture the slippery ice chip. She rolled it along the top of Isis’s left breast until it disappeared to droplets against Isis’s sandalwood-colored skin. 

“Our ice melted,” Isis said. 

“Good thing we have an entire bucket’s worth.” Mai winked. 

Isis lidded her eyes, bringing her face centimeters away from Mai’s. “Would you like me to use more ice?” 

Mai nodded, holding her breath as Isis narrowed the gap between them. Isis slipped two fingers beneath the hem of Mai’s briefs. 

“Would you like me to start where I left off?”

“Yes,” Mai whispered, too aroused for words. 

“These are a little restricting.” Isis caressed Mai’s inner thigh below the boy shorts. 

“I can fix that.” Mai stood and dropped her underwear to the floor, kicking them away before sitting back on the bed with her leg hiked over Isis’s lap. 

“Better.” Isis pulled another cube from their pail. Her tongue darted out, and she licked the excess water from the ice before spiraling it along Mai’s inner thigh. 

“ _Oh shit_!” Mai bucked against the chill. 

“Too cold?” Isis asked. 

“Too hot. Things are getting pretty wet between my thighs.” 

They both laughed at the horrible double entendre. Mai recovered her senses enough to snatch an ice cube. She drew the outline of Isis’s nipple through the cloth, watching as Isis’s areola grew darker as the melted ice soaked through her top. Her nipple hardened, stretching through the fine linen, and Mai couldn't pull her eyes away. She moved over to Isis’s other breast. While chilling Isis’s other areola, Mai pinched the already hard, first nipple. Isis grunted and slid her ice cube in the crevice between Mai’s leg and body. 

“ _Hah_!” Mai choked back a breath as the chills snaked through her. 

She no longer noticed the stifling heat as gooseflesh puckered along her arms. When Isis snuck the last chip of her melting ice cube between Mai’s lips, Mai’s remaining ice dropped from her fingers and bounced on the carpet. 

“Damn!” Mai squirmed, delighted and shivering. 

“I’m sorry, was that cold? Here, I’ll warm you up again.” Isis pressed Mai against the mattress. Isis kissed down Mai’s stomach, dipped her head between Mai’s legs, and rolled her tongue up Mai’s slit. 

“Oh fuck!” Mai called out as Isis lapped at her clit.

Isis grabbed another ice cube, rubbing it up and down Mai’s slit until Mai clawed at the sheets with her teeth clenched. Then, mercifully, Isis lowered her head and used her warm tongue to lick Mai’s pussy until Mai no longer shivered. Isis pushed the cloth of Mai’s cami higher, circling the ice around Mai’s tummy as she continued to flutter her tongue just under Mai’s hood. Mai hissed when Isis pressed the ice onto her clit again, but then moaned as Isis rubbed the ice back and forth. Streamlets raced down Mai’s folds. Isis curled her tongue and scooped one of the drops into her mouth. With a second lick, she dragged her tongue back to Mai’s clit, slurping it between her lips, sucking, and lashing it with her tongue. 

After Mai’s body heat dissolved the ice, Isis stuffed her chilled fingers into Mai. Mai curled her toes, hitching her hips. Isis’s tongue brushed against her clit over and over, never tiring. Mai’s heart sped up. Her face burned and sweat tickled the back of her neck and beneath her boobs, but the wild, swelling tingle between her legs grew intense, and Mai couldn’t bother wiping the melted ice from her stomach or the sweat from her brow. She grabbed Isis’s shoulders and bucked against her mouth as pleasure coursed through her body. 

Mai wrapped her legs around Isis’s head, calling out with each exhale until she was quaking and wailing and coming. The moment the tension broke, Mai stared at the ceiling, panting.

“Fuck. Now I’m hot again.”

Isis laughed, crawling up until they were pressed belly-to-belly. She brushed her fingertips along Mai’s cheek. 

“You’re quite flushed.” 

“Just dump the bucket over my head.”

“But I’m not quite finished with it yet.” Isis took another ice cube. 

Isis tugged at Mai’s cami, exposing Mai’s soft-pink nipples. She swirled the ice around Mai’s breast. The breath froze in Mai’s lungs. She closed her eyes _ah-ahh_ ing as cold water trickled along the curves of her breast. Isis kissed the cold away and then planted the ice cube between their cunts, pushing her body weight down as she ground their bodies together. Mai grabbed Isis’s ass, guiding her as they rocked against each other. Mai jerked her hips up, but Isis’s waist wrap prevented her from getting the right amount of pressure against their bodies. 

Mai rolled them so she was on top. The bucket spilled over, tossing the ice across the sheets. Mai grabbed the first chunk she saw and drew along Isis’s body with it. She hiked the wrapped linen up around Isis’s waist and spread her legs. She teased the ice around the edges of Isis’s folds before pushing it inside her. 

“Oh Mai!” Isis screamed. 

“Want another one?” Mai asked, her voice husky. 

“Y-yes.” Isis squirmed, but opened her legs a little wider. 

Mai took another ice cube and teased Isis’s clit. Isis gasped, and writhed, and kicked out with her legs, but at the same time she bucked against the ice. Mai bent low and nibbled Isis’s nipples, still tormenting her with the ice cube. Her mouth wandered to the top of Isis’s breast, running her tongue across the smooth flesh and sighing in content. 

“P-please, Mai. Please.” 

“Please what? Use more ice?” Mai grinned, taking another ice cube from the pile. 

Her right hand gilded back and forth against Isis’s clit as her left hand painted Isis’s neck and collarbone with frigid water. The first cube vanished, so Mai put the half-melted, second piece between her lips and dove down. She slid it between Isis’s clit and entrance for a moment and then used her tongue to push the ice cube inside her. 

“Mai! Please! Use your mouth!” 

Hearing Isis shout out commands thrilled Mai. She swirled her tongue, darting it into Isis’s hole and using broad licks to glide back to her clit. Mai sprung from the mattress and dashed to her purse. In her makeup kit, Mai pulled out a small, black case and took out what looked like a tube of lipstick. 

“Mai?” Isis lifted her head, brow wrinkling as she frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I’m on the road a lot for tournaments, and I like to keep this little guy with me.” Mai twisted the “lipstick” and the tube began to vibrate. 

She dropped onto the bed, pulling Isis into her lap and holding her. Mai kissed Isis’s breast as she eased the vibrator against Isis’s clit.

“Oh!” Isis arched. “Oh, Hathor! Oh, Bast!”

Isis’s lips twisted into a concentrated knot and her stomach rolled as she circled her hips against the little toy. Mai kept the pressure light, barely touching Isis with the plastic tip. She kissed Isis’s neck as Isis’s body grew taut. Mai added the slightest bit of extra pressure, luring Isis closer to the edge. 

“Oh my gods.” Isis moaned, bottom lip trembling and eyes shut tight. “Oh my gods!”

Her hips raised high as she trembled and landed back into Mai’s lap. Mai sucked the tip of the vibrator clean and turned it off, setting it aside on her pillow as she swooped in to kiss Isis. They massaged their lips together, dabbing the tip of their tongues out to meet. Mai teased Isis’s entrance with two fingers, enjoying the slick feel of her.

“You’re so wet,” Mai muttered against Isis’s throat before planting kisses up its length. 

“Your sheets—”

“Later. I’ll tell them I spilled it. You have my undivided attention at the moment.” Mai trailed up to Isis’s lips again, deepening their kisses and moaning. 

When they broke for air, Isis squeezed Mai’s tits, rolling them in her palms. She tugged the cami low. Mai’s boobs popped out, jiggly for a second before Isis sucked against them. Isis pulled away, looking at Mai, her lips kiss-swollen.

“May I see that toy? I’d like to use it on you.”

“I have an idea.” Mai turned the lipstick vibe back on and passed it to Isis. “Lay down on your back.”

Isis tilted her head in question, but followed Mai’s instructions. Mai swung her leg over Isis’s head and situated so she faced Isis’s feet and her cunt floated above Isis’s face. Mai sucked in a breath as the toy hummed against her clit. She savored the moment, allowing the pleasure to build within her before dipping low using her tongue to draw figure eights around Isis’s clit. 

“Mai.” Isis grunted, pressing the vibe harder against Mai. 

Mai took it as a sign to stop teasing and lick more fiercely. She struggled to focus as the vibrator teased around her clitoris. Mai moaned against Isis’s pussy, sucking and kissing as she circled her own hips. She fisted the linen around Isis’s waist, stretching her tongue out and dancing it along the slick, pink flesh of isis’s cunt. Mai panted through her nose, squeezing her thigh muscles and clenching her pelvic floor to heighten the euphoria threatening to consume her. 

Unable to stand it any long. Mai threw back her head and moaned. She rocked and pushed into the vibrating toy, unable to think of anything other than the hot, desperate _wanting_ feeling between her legs. Her muscles trembled and she cried out as she came a second time. 

“What a lovely invention.” Isis sucked the toy clean and turned it off as she’d seen Mai do a few minutes before.

“Yeah. You should see my bedroom closet. I have all sorts of neat little gadgets in there.” 

“Oh? Perhaps after the tournament you’d like to show me some of them?” Isis asked, as casual as she’d been while bringing the ice into Mai’s room. 

“I’d like that, but first…” Mai flipped back around, nestling herself between Isis’s legs.

Mai sealed her lips around the base of Isis’s clit and sucked gently, working Isis up. Isis twisted her fingers into the half-fallen knot of hair on top of Mai’s head. She pushed and pulled, insistent that Mai move her mouth. After a quick smile, Mai worked her tongue side to side, in a circle, up and down, she settled on pressing the flat of her tongue against Isis’s clit and bobbing her head up and down. Isis made a noise in the back of her throat, almost a growl. 

“Just… a moment longer. Oh Mai… oh Mai… keep doing _exactly_ what you’re doing.” Isis tensed, her hips pushing toward the ceiling. 

Mai was in no rush. She teased the tip of her middle finger around Isis’s entrance, not fully inserting, but dipping the tip in and out to drive Isis mad as her tongue lapped at her clit. Isis moaned and held her breath. Her thighs quaked as she clenched her muscles. Mai continued for another minute before Isis released a wail into the room that ended with a choked sigh. 

Mai purred at the sight of Isis, sprawled out on the mattress, clothes soaked through with sweat and melted ice, shenti tangled around her waist, chest heaving for breath. Mai plucked one last ice cube from the piles melting on top of her mattress and ran it across Isis’s chest. 

“Now I actually need it to cool down.” A sleepy, satisfied smile adorned Isis’s face. 

“You were so smooth with the ice set up that I honestly thought you were trying to be helpful instead of sexy.” 

“I should have been more direct, but I was… nervous. I didn’t know if you’d be interested.” She played with another ice cube, teasing it against Mai’s nipples. After their romp, the melting ice felt refreshing against her skin. 

“I am 100% interested.” Mai punctuated the sentence with a lingering kiss. She gazed into Isis’s ice-blue eyes. “They’re offering free drinks downstairs. Want to break for a shower and meet me back here so we can go downstairs and grab some dinner together?” 

“Yes.” Isis reached up and curled a strip of Mai’s blonde hair around her finger. “I would like that very much, but I feel awful that we soaked your mattress.” Her coy smile returned. “Perhaps you should sleep in my bed tonight?” 

“I have a feeling things will get as wet in your bed as they did in mine.” Mai planted another kiss onto her lips. “And I’m looking forward to it.” 


End file.
